Total Drama Dare Athon!
by Dark Kryptonite Wolf
Summary: Here you can torture all of your favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my third story and I thought I might try this,it looked fun he he. So just send in your reviews Max 3 per entry. You can use your Ocs' for there own dares.  
Can be perverted ,just not gag sick kay. You can dare anyone.. So please send in some dares through reviews. When I have three or more reviews I will update.  
So if you have any dares please by all means send them in!


	2. Dares!

Wolf: Hello and welcome to Total Drama Dare Athon! First up we have

angelkenzie022

I have a dare for Katie and Sadie. I think they should have to fight then not be able to talk to each other for a week.

My second dare is for Gwen. (With the assistance of my Oc Kenzie) Kenzie ties Gwen up to a wooded Polish thing and then let Courtney beat her up.

Katie and Sadie: (look at each other with sad faces) We can fight! or not talk to each other!

Wolf: Sadie,Katie said you were fat and Katie,Sadie said you are a skinny bimbo.

Katie: (gets mad)

Sadie: (hurt and mad)

Wolf: This shall be good

Katie: Well look at you your stupid too!

Sadie: Bitch I'm so smarter than you!

Katie: Nuh uh, cus in 5th grade you made an F on how to spell your own name!

Wolf: Wow...

Sadie: Yeah well in 7th grade you had diareha and ruined my new shorts!

Katie: Yea well they were to big anyway!

Sadie: It's over!

Katie: FINE!

Sadie: FINE!

(Both walk in different dirrections)

Wolf: Wow...Now you two can't talk to each other for a week. (puts shock collars on the two) There. Next dare!

Kenzie: (ties Gwen to a poll)

Gwen: What are you doing! Untie me!

Kenzie: (thinks) Nah (pulls up a lawn chair along side me)

Wolf: Now release Courtney!

Courtney: (Beats up Gwen)

Cody: Sweet,fighting over the Codster.

Wolf: Your an idiot Cody I hope someone sends in a really cruel dare for you...then I get to watch you suffer!

Cody: No they wouldn't

Wolf: Wanna bet?

Cody: Sure.

Wolf: Hey anyone who has a grudge against Cody send in a really mean dare for him! Okay next dare is from James95,

Hey, a dare fic, sweet. Here's a few.

Courtney: Kiss Eva like you mean it.

Everyone except Courtney: (now my signature dare) Tie Duncan and Courtney up away from each other and a Lindsay insults Courtney, Beth will go on her PDA and everyone else will throw buckets of green jelly on her continuously for 10 minutes, then Heather shaves her head.

Trent, Chainsaw your guitar! Slice that guitar up unless you confess to having a mental illness.

Well that's all but if you want more, I'll be there.

Courtney: Ew no!

Wolf: (pulls out bazooka)

Courtney: Okay...

Wolf: Pucker up... HEY EVA COME HERE WE NEED YOU TO LIFT SOMETHING EXTREMELY HEAVY!

Eva: (grumbles) What!

Wolf: (Shoves the two together while laughing head off)

Courtney: Ew (shudders)

Eva: (whipes mouth and comes after me)

Wolf: Hey now it was all on Courtney she made or she was going to have coppers on my tail!

Eva: (surprisingly believes me) OUTRAGE! (goes after courtney to kill her)

Wolf: Wow she believed it...any way Hey Duncan!

Duncan: Leave me alone!

Wolf: (gets out tranquilizer gun and shoots duncan)

Duncan: (falls over asleep)

Wolf: (ties him to a pole) (Revives Courtney and ties her up)

(The two wake up)

Duncan: What the hello kitty! Why did I just say that.

Wolf: I love editing!

Duncan: Who tied this!

Wolf: You weren't the only one to go to Juvey.

Duncan: (growls and struggles harder but the ropes get tighter.)

Courtney: Hey! You When I get out of these ropes you are so dead! You here me My Lawyers are going to sue you!

Wolf: Really?...wow I'm so scared. Oh don't look now,but Beth has your PDA thing.

Courtney: NO!

Beth: (accidently has Courtney sue herself) Oops sorry.

Wolf: Nice Beth. Now EVERYONE GETS TO THROW GREEN JELLO AT COURNEY FOR 10 MINUTES! (pours first bucket on courtney's head)

Courney: Ah!

(everyone else starts throwing green jello at Courtney)

Wolf: Aw times up!

(everyone styill throwing jello)

Wolf: I SAID TIMES UP!

(green jello everywhere)

Wolf: Wow...poor courtney...NOT!

Courtney: (still tramatized)

Wolf: That was fun.

Cody:(Steals my paper) Next dare is from...

Wolf: SEIRRA!

Cody: (drops paper and runs screaming like a Femme)

Wolf: It's wrinkled! (Sighs) HEATHER!

Heather: What!

Wolf: Shave your head...here (hands her a razor and some shaving cream.

Heather: NO! I will not!

Wolf: Do it or die,because everyone here will lie for me.

Heather: Yeah right. (rolls eyes)

Wolf: (pulls out RPG)

Heather: Fine! (starts shaving head)

Wolf: She reminds me of that one singer,don't know who though. While she's doing that let's get little ol' Trent destroy that nice giutar.  
Hey Trent!

Trent: (comes over) What?

Wolf: Admit you have a mental problem or destroy that pretty lil guitar of yers with a chainsaw.

Trent: (eyes widen) What! No and I don't have mental problems!

Wolf: YES YOU DO NOW ADMIT IT!

Trent: Fine! I have a mental problem happy!

Wolf: No...heres a chainsaw anyway...start ripping the guitar to peices.

Trent WTF! I just admited it and...Ugh!

Wolf: (gets M249SAW out) 5...4...3...2..

Trent: (destroys guitar) I'm so not your friend anymore!

Wolf: Who said you were in the first place?

Trent: (goes off and sulks in his corner)

Wolf: The next dare is from XXCrazyIzzyXX

I have a dare for Courtney:To do what Duncan says from 2 weeks.

For Heather:To act like a dumb girl and to be kind for 2 days.

Wolf: Courtney you do what ever Duncan tells you for two weeks.

Courtney: (still traumatized from the jello)

Wolf: Heather Be nice for two days or die.

Heather: (growls) Fine!

Wolf: Yelling is not nice... Next dare is from we'll be a dream in love ()

Awsome! i always wanted to see a dare fic!

For Bridegette: Tie her up and make her eat meat and dolphins

For Eva: Make her become really girly for 2 weeks. Don't let her lift ANY weights

For Gwen: Become SUPER DUPER happy like Katie and Saide and dye her hair blond

For Courtney: Make her shave her head then let Alexis(my OC) play with her PDA while Courtney is tied up

Wolf: Nice ones

Bridegette: No It's meat,animals.

Wolf: (force feeds bridegette)

Bridegette: (gets sick) How could you! they are cute innocent animals!

Wolf: Steak (stupid expression on face). Sorry, but I'm going to not do 2 since Eva is trying to kill me...maybe when she calms down, that would be hilarious to see. Hey Gwen!

Gwen: Don't talk to me.

Wolf: Become really happy and die your hair blonde.

Gwen: No and besides you can't make me.

Wolf: You signed the contract.

Gwen: (grumbles and goes to salon) (comes back with blech blonde hair and really happy)

Wolf: Wow, love the color.

Gwen: Thanks (smiles)

Wolf: Courtney is currently doing another dare,but she will when she's done,but I got her PDA (hands it to Alexis)

Alexis: (starts mewssing up everything)

Wolf: Oooh! make her broke!

Alexis: (does so and then so)

Wolf: Sucks to be her. Next dare is from D()

Make Alejandro chop off all his hair and eat it, including the ponytail holder! Then make him eat junk food too, so his body temple thingy is destroyed and he gains a lotta weight and nobody likes him anymore. :D

Wolf: Oh Alejandro!

Alehandro: There's no way I'm doing that!

Wolf: Then you shouldn't have signed that contract.

Alehandro: (chops hair off and eats it...then eats a tone of junk food.)

Wolf: Damn your ugly...RUN AWAY!

Wolf: Last dares are from CarryMeDown

Tyler, I dare you to sit in a chair, and let chickens sit on you.

Noah burn all your books.

Chris I dare you to be tied to a pole and set a bunch of Chris fangirls loose.

Wolf: Nice, (grabs chair and ties Tyler to it, then puts chiockens on him)

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF!

(Chickens fly away and Tylers is covered in egg.

Wolf: (pours lighter fluid to all of Noah's books then lights a match,igniting the fire) Fire!

Noah: (Happens to walk by) MY BOOKS!

Wolf: (Yanks book from Noah's hands and throws it into the flames. While laughing evilly)

Noah: (sulking while staring at burning books)

Wolf: Last dare goes to Chris!

Chris: uh uh no way am I doing that!

Wolf: (ties Chris to a pole the unleashes the rabid fangirls) Have at em'

Chris: AAAAHHHHH!

Random Rabid Fangirl: (twirls chris's boxers around) I have his boxers! (then gets piled up)

Wolf: I kinda feel bad for him...not! Til next time! and please send in some dares! And evil ones for Cody! anyway please review. D.D.W.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This is awesome! Sorry if I didn't get all of your dares this time around,but I will and feel free to send in more! I triple dog dare the readers to send in their darkest dares...with a cherry on top.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMS!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Wolf: Welcome back and please sit back and enjoy the torture of the campers! Looks like Cody has some dares *Smiles evilly* Now our first dare is from,my-dear-fangirl

I got a few bets here.

Justin: I DOUBLE DOG DARE you to Make out with Beth!

Heather: I dare you to not use the word 'Loser' for a month

Wolf: Talk about mean to Justin,although I have a strong dislike for him. Okay Justin! Beth! Come here!

(Both come over to me)

Beth: Yeah!

Justin: What?

Wolf: MAKE-OUT TIME! (squishes both together.) ( Laughs ass off)

Justin: Ew! (shudders)

Beth: Oh Justin.

Wolf: Get a room you two!

(both give me strange expressions)

Wolf: Heather! You can't say LOSER for a month! or swear!

Heather: %$^&&!

Wolf: NO SWEARING!

Wolf: Okay our next set of dares is from,AquaFlames  
I dare:

Owen to only chips for a day.

Chris to get pie in his face

Tyler to jump over a pit of fire.

Wolf: Nice ones,Okay Owen heres one bag of low-fat baked corn chips. This is the only thing you can eat,for TODAY!

Owen: What I can't go that long with out eating! (already eaten chips)

Wolf: you could of made that last. Oh well your loss,my gain. Hey CHRIS!\

Chris: What!

Wolf: (throws pie in his face) That's what!

Chris: Not cool dude.

Wolf: (throws a bucket of ice water on Chris) Cool enough?

Chris: (walks away shivering)

Wolf: What? he said he wasn't cool enough.

Wolf: Okay (sets up huge fire pit then ignites it) Hey Tyler!

Tyler: I hate chickens.

Wolf: Yeah yeah, jump across this and your free to go.

Tyler: Really?

Wolf: Yes just jump already!

Tyler: (jumps,but fails miserable and crotch catches on fire) AAAAHHH AAAAHHHH AAAHHH! It burns!

Wolf: (pushes twit into pool) That's how you put out a twit on fire.

Wolf: The next dares are from, lily

u should have had gwen and duncan have u know what and tape it!

Wolf: Uh...sorry lily. For certain reasons in my contract.

Wolf: Oh some dark dares, from Oracle of the Stars

i am really bored...you all scared yet? If not you should be

since you requested wolf and since i love wolves this dare is for CODY! *points to him with dark aura around me*

Cody I dare you to A). Kiss Chris. B)French Kiss Ciara and ask her to marry you. C). Dump Ciara so that she hates you and seeks revenge on you then try to commit suicide by throwing yourself into a shark tank but come out alive.

Now *glares at Heather* YOU! HOW DARE YOU GIVE THE NAME HEATHER A BAD NAME! YOU BRING SHAME TO ALL HEATHER'S EVERYWHERE SO NOW I CURSE YOU!

I dare Heather to let herself be tied up and suffer as an angry mobs of girls named Heather who can't stand this snotty stuck up brat as we tear her apart limb from limb! Ok not really but she is going to need a plastic surgeon when were done. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Also you Chris don't think you escaped me, you have to go through all the challenges from TDI, TDA and TDWT. Let's see how you like the torture, oh and give Chef a raise and chef if you make everyone good food then I won't torture you next time. For I have even more dark horrible dares in mind.

Well that's it for me see you everyone *smiles that is both happy and evil at same time then poofs out*

Wolf: Nice,Maybe next time you can share those darker dares with the class.

Wolf: Cody,oh Cody...GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Cody: What?

Wolf: CHRIS!

Chris: Will you stop yelling!

Wolf: NO! Now Cody kiss chris. Hey I rymed.

Cody: Ew no!

Chris: whoa hold on.

Wolf: (rolls eyes then pushes Cody to chris) (Laughs hysterically at their expressions) Chris you are free to go...for now. (pages Sierra)

Sierra: (hugs Cody)

Wolf: Cody said he wants to give you a kiss...The french way!

Sierra and Cody: (french kiss)

Cody: (shudders) I have fans out there that will get you Wolf! Just wait and see!

Wolf: Waiting is boring now propose.

Cody: No!

Wolf: (takes out electricity whips) what was that? I'm a little hard at hearing.

Cody: Sierra will you marry me?

Sierra: (about crushes Cody to death) YES!

Wolf: What a dork,he didn't even get down on his knee.

Cody: Sierra I'm dumping you!

Sierra: WHAT! (runs off and cries)

Wolf: That was sudden.

Cody: Why? (goes in shark tank,but lives...unfortunately) (twitches) (and falls over)

Wolf: He's still breathing call a horny Miley Cyrus!

Wolf: Okay (ties Heather up) RELEASE THE ANGRY MOB OF HEATHER'S!

(Thousands of girls rush in and beat the daylights out of Heather) (Satified they all leave)

Wolf: Daaaaaaaaammn. (calls a plastic surgen) Okay Now Chris do all the challenges from TDI/A/WT.

Chris: (does as told) (gives Chef $1.00 raise)

Chef: (makes rockin food,surprisingly)

Wolf: Next dare is from angelkenzie022

Cody, oh Cody, they would never fight over you. So for saying that I want you sit in a room and wait until Courtney and Gwen come in and beat you to a plup.

My next dare is for Harold, I never really liked him so I want him to brake his glasses then put him in a room and let him walk into stuff.

Finally I want Kenzie (My OC) become your asstint. (Ok that's not really a dare for the cast but a dare for you. Kenzie will try and steal you spotlight!)

Wolf: (sighs) Okay "Assistant" (makes air quotes) Let's torcher Cody.

Kenzie: Yay!

Wolf: Bring on the pain!

Kenzie: (locks Cody in room with Courtney and Gwen.)

Wolf: Seeing him in pain brings me thrills!

Kenzie: That sounded so wrong.

Wolf: (gives Kenzie a are you stupid look)

Kenzie: Harold!

Harold: What?

Wolf: (punches him in the face)

Kenzie: I was going to hit him.

Wolf: (puts him in a room full of furnisher)

Harold: (bumbs into things) sorry,ouch! Gosh!

Wolf and Kenzie: Nice!

Kenzie: Next dare is from CarryMeDown

Cody, I dare you my favorite character... To have Chef feed you some of his "delicious" food, then have you glued to a chair and forced to read a NoCo lemon fanfiction.

Chef I dare you to kiss Chris then eat your own food.

Cody: I told you I had fans! They will give you evil dares Wolf evil ones!

Kenzie: I like to see some of those Cody.

Wolf: Hey Chef feed these two your best dish!

Chef :(grumbles) ( puts giant foul smelling full pot in front of the two.) (smirks)

Wolf: Thanks Chef.

Kenzie: Ew,it smells awful!

Wolf: (Shoves spoon ful in Kenzie's mouth) Taste good?

Kenzie: It's does...surprisingly.

Cody: No! I don't know what's in that! and it will mess up my deit!

Wolf: (rolls eyes) Kenzie.

Kenzie: (puts funnel in Cody's mouth)

Wolf: Swallow buddy (poors a bowlful in cody's mouth)

Cody: (swallows) Ick,! That was disgusting!

Wolf: Yay! You wanna know my secret ingredient?

Kenzie: Yes!

Wolf: My old gym socks (snickers at there faces)

Wolf: Okay since Cody and Kenzie are having their stomachs pumped,on with the dares! Next ones are from, XxInvaderxEllasanaxX

Oooh mwahahahahaha! Me like!

Noah, I dare you to get a makeover from Duncan and keep the look for a week. And yes Duncan, you can use piercings and hair dye :)

Chef, you and Chris will eat the food you cooked for

the campers.

Cody, wear a bunny suit and dance for Sierra :)

Tis be very funny! :D

Wolf: Yes I agree, Hey Duncan!

Duncan: What? (in bad mood)

Wolf: Wanna give Noah a make over? You can use piercings anbd hair die too.

Duncan: Sure what ever.

Noah: No! no no no no no!

Wolf: Oh yes yes yes!

_Duncan and Noah in room screaming can be heard._

_One hour later, Noah walks out with multicolor mohawk and several face peircings._

Wolf: Wow...Me next!...cept for the peircings!

Duncan:...No.

Wolf: Damn! Chef eat your own food!

Chef: (growls) (trys some then spits it out)

Wolf: Eh, close enough...Chris will eat a whole meal of whatever this is when he gets back.

_Cody and Kenzie come back_

Wolf: Welcome Back...Here's a bunny suit for ya Cody...sing and dance for Sierra.

Kenzie: Think she'll forgive him.

Wolf: Maybe.

Cody: (reluctantly puyts suit on) (then dances and sings for Sierra)

Wolf: Toldja so!

Kenzie: SUGAR!

Wolf: COOKIES

Kenzie: This dare is from...AllCaps

Ohhhhh Codyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I have a dare for youuuuuu! MWAHAHA!

Sing a song for siarra proclaiming your neverending love fore her. If she does not know already, you can't tell her it was part of the Dare Athon.

Cody: Sometimes when I'm down and alone.I feel just like a child with out a

love you give me keeps me hangin' on, I ever

need is my first love, your my my future,

your my loving you is all I ask, I ever need

is come and then they we watch the

melting summer follows spring, all the things you

me a reason to build my world around you

( World around you )Some men follow rainbows I am men search for

silver, some for I found my treasures in my all

I ever need is love I'd never find the

ups and downs of every single I won't sleep at

night until you , all I ever need is , La,

La, La, La, love you give me keeps me hangin' , all

I'll ever need is , La, La, La, La, LaBRBRBut I found

my treasures in my , and all I ever need is

, La, La, La, La, La.

Sierra: OH CODY (runs off hauling Cody.)

Wolf: Wow...I think he stole one of my playlists.

Kenzie: Sierra will kill him if she finds out it was a dare.

Wolf: That would be cold.

Wolf: Next dares are from...

Kenzie: tdifreak55

Wolf: stole my line...

Ok here's a dare for Cody

THIS IS PAYBACK FOR GWEN MY FAV CHARACTER! Ok you have to be tied up to a spinning wheel and let Gwen beat the snot out of you then let Sierra kiss you for a full hour

Duncan:You have to dye your mohawk hot pink for 2 weeks

Courtney:Let Madison (My OC) turn you goth for a whole month and beat the crap out of you while you're paralized by a special shot so you can't move

Harold:put super glue on your finger and stick it in your nose and try to pull it out

Heather:Wear an afro wig because you amde fun of LeShawna

Gridgette and Geoff:You guys can NOT makeout for 3 chapters :D

ehh that's all I got

Wolf: (steals Cody from sierra,then ties him to a spinning wheel. Spins it really fast)

Gwen: (walks over and gives a few good punches) (walks away)

Wolf: Wow (looks a Cody...who would want to kiss that?

Kenzie: Sierra.

_Kenzie and Wolf look at the two then shudder_

Wolf: Yeah...(finds Duncan passed out by the pool) (takes out die kit)

Duncan: (wakes up a few hours later) (yawns)

(Mostly everyone laughs at him)

Duncan: Whats so funny?

Owen: Your Mohawk! It's Pink!

Wolf: (puts super glue on Harold's finger,)

Harold: (shoves finger in nose then tries to pull it out) (but cant) Oh no my finger is stuck!

Courtney: Ew your picking your nose!

Wolf: (laughs to tears at Harold)

Kenzie: Since wolfie is laughing still,these next dares are from Harlie Davison

Alright-y! I'll review because this sounds really fun. :)

Cody and Noah - Kiss each other (like you mean it, darlings) in front of Sierra.

Sierra - Do NOT attack Noah when they kiss! (Harlie needs her yaoi!)

Izzy - Sing "Alejandro" by Lady GaGa until Alejandro is begging you to stop.

Kenzie: Okay Cod-oh kay then...wow.

Wolf: Wha? Ooooooooooooh...GET A ROOM YOU TWO!

Sierra: (tries to kill them through force field)

Kenzie: We didn't even need to ask them...

Wolf: Makes ya wonder eh?

Kenzie: yep.

Wolf: Hey Izzy sing Alejandro to Alejandro!

Izzy: Okay! I know that we are young.  
And I know you may love me.  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore.  
Alejandro.

She's got both hands  
in her pocket.  
And she won't look at you,  
Won't look at you

She hides true love  
En su bolsillo.  
She's got a halo 'round her finger.  
Around you.

You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
nothing to loose.

Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke one cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]

(Just stop. Please. Just let me go. Alejandro. Just let me go.)

She's not broken,  
She's just a baby.  
But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad.  
and all those flames that burned before him.  
Now he's gonna fight your fight, gonna cool the bad.

You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
nothing to loose

Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]

Don't bother me.  
.com/alejandro_lyrics_lady_  
Don't bother me. Alejandro  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Fernando.

I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Alejandro.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Fernando.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]

Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto.

Alejandro.

**after two hours**

Alehandro: Please STOP!

Izzy: (starts chattering about how she's got a bounty over her head)

Wolf: My head hurts

Kenzie: If I had a head like that mine would too.

Wolf: (glares)

Wolf: (Yawns) I'm tired, oh and I don't hate your name **we'll be a deam in love**

Kenzie: Please send in some evil dares for Wolf.

Wolf: Please send in some evil dares for Cody AND KENZIE!

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

Wolf: Hello everyone I'm back!

Kenzie: The first set of dares are from We'll be a dream in love,

For DJ: Make him vandilize something

For Cody: Make him stay in a room for a day with Sierra with the door locked.

For Lindsey: Make her dress like a hobo for a week while Alexis(my OC) wears cute clothes that Lindsey would LOVE

For Izzy: Make her do nothing for a whole day.

For LeShawna: Make her skydive into a pool of spiders(harmlees but don't tell her)

For Owen: Don't let him eat anything while Tammy (my other OC) eats eats food in front of him. If he's about to eat the food, shock with a tazer

For Heather: Make her jump into a lake filled with eels and sharks then have Tammy and Alexis taze her in the water

I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY DARES!

Btw i hope Brigdette isn't mad at me for the meat thing because i'm a super fan of her. she's totally awsome but make her shut up about my grammer mistakes.

pick my dares! bye! :D

Wolf: Yo DJ! Come over here!

Dj: Yes?

Wolf: Take this and vandilize Chris's room.

DJ: What! Are you crazy?

Wolf: (looks around) Maybe...NOW GET GOING!

DJ: Okay... (vandilizes everything)

(breaks everything glass)

(Breaks through walls and repaints the whole room)

Wolf: Wow...are you sure you did this?

DJ: Yes.

Kenzie: Damn!

Wolf: THats what I say. Oh Cody! Come here sweet heart! I've got a little something for you.

Cody: What?

Wolf: (shoves him in a room) SIERRA! COME QUICK!

Sierra: Hi!

Wolf: Hi...you'll like this (smirks then shoves her into the room, with Cody)  
(locks door,then turns lights out) Have fun you two.

Kenzie: You are evil aren't you.

Wolf: You'll never know. Hey Lindsey!

Lindsey: What?

Kenzie: Put these on

Lindsey: (changes)

Alexis: (comes walking in with brand new designer clothes) Hey Wolf,Kenzie Like my new look? (poses)

Wolf: Absolutely stunning!

Kenzie: I love it!

Lindsey: Oh I love you clothes!

Wolf: (tazes Lindsey) Ah! Hands off!

Lindsey: Aww.

Kenzie: (spills coke on new shirt)

Wolf: (laughs)

Kenzie: (growls)

Wolf :lighten up!

Kenzie: NO!

Wolf: Yes!

Alexis: (tazes Wolf)

Wolf: (falls over twitching)

Cody: (appears out of nowhere) Ha I told you my fans would get you!

Alexis: I'm not your fan!  
(tazers Cody on highest set voltage)

Wolf: (laughs ass off) (twitches)

Kenzie: (pours coke on Cody's head)

Alexis: (smirks)

Wolf: Okay-ay Izzy you c-an't do an-ythin-g for a day.

Izzy: What's wrong with you?

Wolf: I go-ot taz-ered (twitches)

Izzy: (sits for 5 minutes then gets up and runs around)

Kenzie: I think that would be impossible for her to do nothing for 10 minutes.

Alexis: Okay Leshawna you have to skydive from that plane and land in thay kiddie pool full of spiders.

Lashawna: uh-uh no way!

Kenzie: (pulls out tazer)

Lashawna: That doesn't scare me.

Wolf: (Takes out 223 (mini 14) )

Lashawna: (Already landing in spiders) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Kenzie: That thing isn't loaded...is it?

Wolf: let me check (aims at Cody's head then pulls the trigger)

Cody: (bends over) (Bullet grazes top of head,leaving a bald streak)

Wolf: (laughs) Yep.

Tammy: Hey y'all (see feast on table)

Owen: (sees same table)

Wolf: (tazers owen)

Kenzie,wolf,Alexis: (fall over laughing)

Owen: (falls in pool)

Tammy: (finnishes eating the food.

Wolf: Damn that was fast.

Tammy: (belches) Excuse me.

Kenzie: So Alexis,Tammy ready to taze Heather in a lake?

Alexis and Tammy: Yeah!

Wolf: Okay

(river magically appears out of nowhere filled with eels and sharks)

Wolf: (throws heather into lake)

Tammy: (tazes Heather)

Alexis: (tazes Heather)

Wolf and Kenzie: (sitting in a lawn chair sipping sweet tea.)

Brigette: Where did this lake come from?

Wolf: Magic.

Brigette: You know that gorl with the name We'lkl be a dream in love. I don't know,but since she's a super fan than okay I forgive you,but you have so many mistakes,like your-

Wolf: (puts special tape on Brigettes mouth) Silence! Next dares are from Lord Red

I've got a dare for Trent! I dare you to kiss Lindsay in front of Gwen! (Sorry, Gwen. I heard about your recent kiss with Duncan and I don't like you as much as I used to. I mean, you're still a good character, but...what you did to Courtney, even though I'm not a huge fan of her, was just messed up.)

Wolf: Wow okay then (snaps fingers and trent,lindsey,and gwen come out of nowhere)

All three: What the?

Wolf: Lissy time! (pushes trent and Linsey together)

Gwen: What's your problem?

Wolf: I have A.D.O.S.

Gren: Trent!

Trent: (still kissing Lindsey)

Wolf: Lindsey I think someone's here to see you.

Lindsey: (stops kissing Trent) Who?

Wolf: Tyler?

Lindsey:Yay! (disappears out of sight)

Kenzie: Okay then.

Trent and Gwen in a huge argument.

Kenzie: Wow they must like each other.

Wolf: Yup...next dares are from MizzGirlyBabii

Haha im feeling evil right now XD Mhawawa...anyways

Cody- Be trap in the 'random room'(If you know wat i mean) with SIERRA XD

Geoff- Act GAY for 2chapters or i'll shoot you with my...LAZOR XD

Everyone- RUN...THERE'S A BOMB IN LESHAWNA'S BUTT (No h.o.m.o)

Well that's all folks *Disappear in a swirl of CANDY :D*

Wolf: (grabs a piece of candy and eats it.) Okay Codester Time for lights out! (shuts door with Sierra in the room)

Kenzie: You must really hate him...huh?

Wolf: What do you think?

Kenzie: Yes?

Wolf: Yes.

Geoff: No way am I acting gay,I have a girlfriend!

MizzGirlBabii: (Shoots Geoff with Lazor) (disappears in swirls of candy)

Wolf: (Laughing)

Lashawna: (walks towards everyone)

Kenzie: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Wolf: (hides in anti bomb shelter) I'm good.

Kenzie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (ducks,but nothing happens)

Alexis and Tammy: (done Tazering Heather) (go to their rooms.)

(lake disappears)

Wolf: Wow. I think we were pranked.

Kenzie: (still shaking)

Wolf: (climbs out of bomb shelter) Scardy cat.

Kenzie: I was about to be blown to pieces.

Wolf: Your in one peice aren't ya?

Kenzie: Yeah.

Wolf: Okay then next dares are from...BadGirl

I have a dare for Lindsay:Make out with Chris for 1 hour in a playboy bunny costume.

Dare for Gwen:Sing barbie girl and play with barbie dolls for a day.

Dare for Duncan:Make out a full day with the singer Ke$ha.

Kenzie: Why is everyone making out with each other?

Wolf: Don't ask me.

Kenzie: Reviewers?

Wolf: (looks at Kenzie with a "are you kidding" look) I think Chris is still gone and Lindsey is with Tyler.

Kenzie: Oh Gwen!

Gwen: What!

Wolf: Sing! Barbie girl!

Gwen: no!

Kenzie: (pulls out tazer)

Gwen: (takes my microphone)  
Hi Barbie! - Hi Ken! - You wanna go for a ride? - Sure, Ken! - Jump in! - Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun! - Well, Barbie, we're just getting started! - Oh, I love you Ken!

Wolf:I hate barbies...here are all the dolls my family got me as presents,play...nicely?

Gwen: (starts playing like a 5 year old)  
Do you want to go out with me? (moves dude doll)  
I would love too! (moves girl doll and makes them both make out)

Wolf: I can't watch this

Kenzie: Why?

Wolf: Cuz.

Kenzie: Where's Duncan?

Wolf: How should I know?

Kenzie: (shrugs) Next dares are from...

Wolf: We skipped one!

Kenzie: We can't find Duncan.

Wolf: Oh.. Next dares are from...

Kenzie:BarbieSuperStar

Dare for Trent:Dress up like Shakira,sing she wolf and kiss Justin.

Dare for Gwen:Dress up like a pig for 5 days and scream I am a jerk and a fat pig and Heather is the best.

Dare for Courtney:Play strip poker with Duncan.

Trent: Hey guys.

Wolf: Hey Trent we have a dare for you.

Trent: no...

Wolf: Contract,now dress up like Shakira and sing She-wolf

Trent: (in a change of clothes)

Wolf: (falls over laughing at how ridiculous Trent looks)

Trent: I better get this over with.,...wait I don't know the words.

Wolf: (hands him a piece of paper that has the lryrics on them) Sing.

Trent: (reads paper)

S.O.S. she's in disguise S.O.S. she's in disguise There's a she wolf in disguise Coming out, coming out, coming out

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy The moon's awake now with eyes wide open My body's craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover And tell you all about it

There's a she wolf in your closet Open up and set her free There's a she wolf in your closet Let it out so it can breathe

Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student

To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet Open up and set her free There's a she wolf in your closet Let it out so it can breathe

S.O.S. she's in disguise S.O.S. she's in disguise There's a she wolf in disguise Coming out, coming out, coming out

S.O.S. she's in disguise S.O.S. she's in disguise There's a she wolf in disguise Coming out, coming out, coming out

There's a she wolf in your closet Let it out so it can breathe

Wolf: My ears! You broke them!

Kenzie: Since Wolf is deaf...Cody and Wolf sittin in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g.  
first comes love then come marrage-(falls over twitching)

Wolf: I'm not deaf!

Justin: (walking by) You can't sing.

Wolf: (pushes them together) Aww you two like each other!

Justin and Trent: AH! Ew!

Wolf: (laughs tail off)

Kenzie: That's all for now and the dares we missed will be done in next chapter! Oh Please still swend in your dares and very evil ones for Wolf and Cody.

Wolf: (still laughing) 


	5. Chapter 4

Wolf: we are back! and to finish off BarbieSuperStars's dares. Gwen you have to dress up like a pig for 5 days and scream I am a jerk and a fat pig and Heather is the best.

Gwen: No way!

Wolf: Yes way...before I give Cody access to your room (smiles evilly while dangling keys)

Gwen: You wouldn't

Wolf: I would

Gwen: Fine give me the stupid suit. (changes in room)

Wolf: Nice

Gwen: I am a jerk and a fat pig and Heather is the best!

Kenzie: Have fun with that.

Gwen: (goes to the pool)

(Many people begin laughing)

Gwen: (ignores them and sits down giving everyone death glares)

Wolf: Kenzie...you can stay here til the end of this season

Kenzie: Awesome!

Wolf: Yeah yeah, now on with the dares

Kenzie: The next dares are from...XxSuperstar17

Dare for Cody:Run naked in all camp,scream like a little girl I love ponies and boys and then kiss Noah for 10 minutes.

Dare for Duncan:Go and steal Lady Gaga underwear when she sleep,and then ask her to married with you because you can't live without her.

Dare for Trent:Spend a full girls night with my OCs(Britney and Taylor)

Kenzie: You should like this one Wolf

Wolf: (glares at co host)

Kenzie: Cody!

Cody: (walking by)

Kenzie: (grabs Cody's arm) Stay,you have a dare!

Cody: No!

Wolf: (smiling deviously) You have to run around the camp naked,screaming like a little girl I like ponies and boys,then kiss Noah for ten minutes.

Cody: I'm not gay! and Noah's my friend!

Wolf: Not in Noco's y'all are closer than friends (laughs)

Kenzie: So get going.

Cody: I like-

Wolf: First you have to spripe down!

Sierra: (comes from nowhere)

Wolf: Where did you come from?

Sierra: the drink bar...(sees Cody in his underware) !

Wolf: My ears!

Cody: (trembling)

Wolf: Ha! You scared him with your voice! Awesome!

Kenzie: What?

Wolf: Kenzie's deaf!

Kenzie: No I just have these ear plugs in my ears!

Wolf: Oh...GET GOING CODY!

Cody: (runs around everyone in birthday siut) I LIKE PONIES AND BOYS! I LIKE PONIES AND BOYS!

Wolf: (shields eyes)

Kenzie: (Sheilds eyes.)

Cody: I LIKE PONIES AND BOYS!

Heather: (trips Cody) (laughs)

Cody: (lands in Noah's lap)

Noah: Cody what are you doing?

Cody: I'm sorry to do this,but ( kisses Noah)

Kenzie: Now everyone's dreams of Noco's came true!

Wolf: I never dreamed of that.

Kenzie: We all know Wolf,that you dream of Colf.

Wolf: Colf?

Kenzie: Cody and Wolf (snickers) Like that will ever happen

Wolf:mutters: better not.

Kenzie: Okay oh...never thought Cody was gay

Wolf: Or Noah

Owen: Don't worry there not,it's just they don't want to get tazered.

Wolf: Where the hell did you come from!

Owen: The snack bar.

Wolf: We have one of those? Cool!

Kenzie: It's been 10 minutes break it up!

Cody: (gets up and runs to room wiping mouth)

Noah: (wipes mouth and continues to read)

Kenzie: Wow that was funny for some reason...

Wolf: MENTAL TRAUMA! (laughs manically)

Kenzie: While Wolf is making an ass out of herself, Duncan! (walks over to Duncan)

Duncan: What? Can't you I'm busy.

Kenzie: To bad dare time! Go steal Lady GaGa's panties and then ask her to marry you.

Duncan: Isn't she a man?

Wolf: NO!

Duncan: Fine!

(night fall)

Lady gaga: (asleep)

Duncan: (Climbs over fence and falls on face)

Wolf: (laughsd silently and points)

Duncan: (Glares) (then walks over to the three story house)

( Scales wall to open window)

( climbs in)

(sees drawers and lady gaga sleeping)

Wolf: (waits outside)

Duncan: (looks through drawers) (finds target drawer and takes granny pannies)

( Walks over to gaga's bed) Wake up sleeping Beauty

Lady GaGa: Who are you!

Duncan: Will...you marry me? I can't live without you!

Lady GaGa: No! Get out! ( kicks Duncan out the window)

Duncan: (lands on face)

Wolf: (laughs ass off) (drags Duncan back to camp)

Kenzie: What she say?

Wolf: No.

Kenzie:Aww...What happened to him? (points at Duncan)

Wolf: Fell out of a window and landed on his face.

Kenzie: Oh...

Wolf: It happened in like slow motion! You should have seen it!

Kenzie: Yeah Trent! Trent?

Trent: (hiding behind Owen)

Wolf: (walks behind Owen and gives Trent a big hug from behind) I LOVE YOU DADDY!

Trent: (screams) I'm not you Dad!

Wolf: (drops Trent) I know...just adds the effect.

Kenzie: (Laughing)

Wolf: Dare time! You have to spend a girls night with these two lovely ladies...Britney and Taylor!

Britney: Yay!

Taylor: First were going put make up on,then watch a movie then talk about our feelings!

Trent: Ah (tries to run away)

Wolf: (puts leash on Trent) He's all your...have fun (hands leash to the girls)

Britney: (putting make up on Trent) You look so pretty!

Taylor: Uh huh girlfriend!

Trent: ( Thinking on ways to get back at Wolf)

Britney: (Finishes the make up) You look so cute!

Taylor: Lets get a picture! (looks for camera) Crap we forgot it!

Britney: NO!

Trent: Hey why don't we watch that movie now?

Taylor: Yay! Okay (put tape into VCR)

Trent: BROKE BACK MOUNTAIN!

Britney: It was the last thing they had that was on sale...besides we wanted to torture you!

Trent: I'm not gay!

Taylor: We know,but you are obsessed with 9

Trent: So!

Britney: What?

Taylor: I'm going to go make some cookies.

Britney: I'll help!

Taylor: Okay!

Britney and Taylor: (start making cookies)

Trent: (Tries to escape,but collar Wolf put on him shocks him) Ah! What the hell?

Taylor: Wolf gave it to us! Isn't great!

Trent: No! (rubs neck)

~)))~)~)~)~)~)~~)~)~)~)~)~~)~)~)~)~)~~))~~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~~)~)~)~)~)`0

Wolf: (falls asleep)

Kenzie: (yawns) Okay see ya next time and send in the most evil dares for Wolf!

Wolf: Mumbles: and kenzie.

Kenzie: Leave us a review!


End file.
